In His Arms
by belwight
Summary: It has been three years since I last saw Cameron Mitchell. They say that time heals wounds and helps us move on but the love I feel for him is as strong as ever. Carissa Marissa/Cameron . Hope you give it a shot.


A/N:

So here is a new fanfiction. I used the characters from the Glee Project here. And this is a Carissa fict(Cameron/Marissa). I hope you like it. I just want to say that the two are so adorable together. So yeah.:).

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANTYHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT. THIS IS PURE FICTION AND NONE OF THE EVENTS, EXCEPT FOR SOME FACTS ABOUT TGP, ARE REAL.

**In His Arms**

Marissa's POV

It has been three years since I last saw Cameron Mitchell.

It has been three years since I last saw that wild reddish-brownish hair, that angular face, that amazing smile, that lean and lanky frame, those sexy thick-rimmed glasses, those piercing blue eyes which were windows to his soul, but each and every detail was still fresh and clear in my mind.

I remember the first time I saw him. It was during our auditions for the Glee Project. I immediately appreciated his beauty, if you must call it that, but at that time he was just competition. So what if he looks good? And then he sang. His husky voice combined with his awesome guitar skills and adorable movement had me hooked. At that time, I did not know whether we would see each other again or not.

And then we both got in the final twelve. I was happy for two main reasons. First, I got in! That was just so awesome! Next, I get to spend more time with Cameron. I did know which of the two made me happier. Not only did I get a shot at getting a spot in Glee but I also got some time to spend more time to know that awkward yet absolutely adorable nerd. The guy would give a model a run for his money.

We did become much closer. He always shared with me his insecurities. He told me how people judged him and even bullied him. I was thoroughly surprised when he told me he was bullied. I thought that girls would be all over him or guys would want to be around him. He always told me that he was misunderstood. I in turn told him about my anorexia and my other issues. He held me and I felt so safe and warm in his eyes.

Then came Pairability week. That week was absolute torture. I was so happy that I was paired off with Cameron but he was so uncomfortable and he was just so awkward. My heat actually soared when Darren told us that we looked amazing together. I had to hide my blush. I know that people didn't make much of it but when I told him that I had fallen in love with him the past few weeks was nothing but the truth. I had to choose Sam. It was a competition after all and me choosing Sam was nothing but business. Kissing him felt so wrong and I did not want his lips on mine. He was too aggressive. And then I found out Cameron had a girlfriend back home, some girl named Macy Maloy and they've been together for about two years. The little piece of information had crushed me and my heart shattered into pieces. And then Lindsay kissed Cameron, fucking twice. First, she kissed him on the lips and lastly, on the cheeks. I felt so stupid! If I had still chosen Cameron, I would have gotten the chance to kiss him. All hell broke loose between Lindsay and I. I figured that she took advantage of the situation because she liked Cameron. I couldn't blame her though because who wouldn't? Yet, jealousy overruled my other emotions.

I did not make it into the finals but he did. He was in the final two with Damian and Damian won the Glee Project.

Even though I did not win, I still got commercial, modelling and acting offers. And I became a hit and my life was great. I heard that Cameron got tons of offers from different companies and he was an even bigger hit. He got a recording deal and was named the next John Mayer.

I haven't seen him since the finale. He wasn't able to make it during the reunion for a reason I do not know. We haven't been in contact with each other and that sucked big time.

They say that time heals all wounds and it helps us to move on but nothing has changed regarding the way I feel about Cameron. It has been three years and he still held my heart. There were still butterflies in my stomach when I would simply think about him. I was still deeply in love with Cameron Mitchell. Yet here I am in my apartment in New York waiting for Sam to arrive.

Sam asked me out about eight months ago and we've been together since then. I still felt horrible though. I felt like I was not only lying to him but to myself as well. I know that I could never love him in a more than platonic way. I wanted to forget Cameron but I just couldn't. I'm such a horrible person. There was a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal Sam grinning happily. I did my best to return the smile.

"Hey babe." Same greeted then pecked me on the lips. It felt wrong.

He escorted me to his car and we drove off. We were on our way to El Terrible Dynamita, one of my favourite restaurants in New York. Samuel was actually dressed up today, as in coat and tie dressed up. He was now rambling about his band which I tuned out. I am such a horrible girlfriend. I should be listening to him but here I am tuning him out and thinking of another guy. I should just drop dead. We soon pulled up and Sam quickly covered my eyes and led me somewhere. When he removed the cover, I heard a chorus of "SURPRISE!" then saw people who I've missed terribly.

Closest to me were Bryce and Emily who got married and now have a son named Matt. Ellis was also present. She is now a teacher. McKynleigh, who became a country star, smiled at me. Matheus was also there. He is now the vocalist of a band called Radioactive Pipes. Damian and Lindsay were waving at me. The two are happily married. Lindsay and I became good friends when she lost interest in Cameron. Hannah and Alex who were quite a tandem were there looking as fabulous as ever.

Then my eyes focused on him alone. It was like he and I were the only people in the room. He was still dashing and charming as ever. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing black slim fit slacks, a dark blue polo whose sleeves were folded until his elbow with the first two buttons undone, revealing his a bit of his chest. He was wearing a black coat jacket which was unbuttoned and black semi-pointed shoes. He is just gorgeous.

Suddenly, Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered, "Do you like my surprise?" I nodded enthusiastically then pecked him on the cheek then went off to catch up with the others.

I found out that Bryce is now a lawyer and Emily was two months pregnant. Ellis has a boyfriend and said boyfriend is dundundun…. Matheus. McKynleigh is engaged to her long-time boyfriend in Kentucky. Damian is currently studying medicine since he wanted to be a doctor although he still does singing jobs here and there. Lindsay was a theatre actress. Hannah lost weight and does modelling jobs and comedy shows. Alex has a boyfriend at the moment and is currently an artist. I was ready to face my fears and talk to Cameron when Sam cleared his throat.

"So all of you are probably wondering why I called you everyone together." Sam said with a chuckle. "First, I flat out miss each and every one of you. And I also wanted you guys to witness this moment.

_Oh no_! Is he going to do what I think he is? _NO. FUCK, NO! _He can't do this. This can't be happening. Oh no he's one knee. I heard people squeal and wolf-whistle. FML! There's a freaking ring in a velvet box. This has to be a dream. Please let it be a dream.

"Marissa von Bleicken, I know we've only been together for eight months but those months have been the best. I remember during Pairability week, when we kissed, I realized then that I liked you and through the years, I've fallen in love with you. I love you so much. You are such an amazing person. You're beautiful, inside and out. I am the luckiest man ever because you gave me the chance to be your boyfriend. Marissa, will you marry me?" Samuel said sincerely. He grinned, cheezily. I hate myself for what I'm about to do. I have concluded that I am indeed a terrible person.

"Sam, can I talk to you, in private?" I asked, weakly.

His smile turned into a frown. He nodded stiffly then stood up and excused us from everyone else. They all looked concerned and I just gave them a reassuring smile. Sam brought me to a deserted function room and then started pacing back and forth. I bit my lower lip. How am I supposed to do this? He has been nothing but great to me. I sighed.

"Sam, I can't marry you." I told him weakly. I winced when I saw his heartbroken expression.

"W-why?" He stuttered. I feel even worse, Sam never stuttered.

"I-I j-just c-can't." He glared at me and I winced at his cold stare.

"This is about _him_, isn't it?" he accused.

I was sure he knew who he was. Before entering this relationship, I told him about my feelings for Cameron. I think he assumed that they've faded a long time ago but that is dead wrong. Being the jerk I am, I pretended to not know.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" he growled. I didn't reply. "I knew it! Tell me, Marissa. What does he have that I don't! He's good-looking; I'm pretty easy on the eyes too! He's nice, so am I. He can sing and play instrument, I can do that too! He has personality, so do I! What the fuck does he have that I don't?" he ranted.

"My heart! Is that what you want to hear? He has my fucking heart! I love him!"

He remained silent for a while. "How long have you had these feelings for him?"

"Ever since the moment I first saw him."

SMACK! There was a sting on my cheek. I placed my hand on the spot Samuel had hit me. That hurt me big time but I guess that is what I deserve for what I did. I hurt him more than he had hurt me.

"You fucking used me! You used me to try to get over him, didn't you? How could I have been so stupid! I never want to see your face again! You're a fucking liar, and you'll always be alone! And for the record, _he _will never want or love you back! You are nothing but a pretentious bitch and I should have listened to the people who told me you'd never love me back." He snarled then left.

At that exact moment, I broke down and started crying. I deserved what he said but it doesn't mean that didn't hurt. I never meant to hurt anyone. I am a horrible person. I sat there, just crying. I cried for hurting Samuel and every other person I've hurt. I cried at the fact Sam probably hates me. I cried for myself, for being a bitch. I cried because of the fact I knew Cameron would never like me back. I just kept on crying. Suddenly, someone gathered me in their arms.

"Hey, Rissa." Lindsay cooed.

"I'm a bad person, Linds." I told her.

"No, you're not." You would be a horrible person if you accepted his proposal. We both know that the two of you would be living a lie and would both be miserable then you'd blame each other for your misery then end up hating each other." Lindsay countered.

"I could have learned to love him."

"That's not true. You're still in love with someone else." She stopped for a moment. "It's Cameron, isn't it?"

"It's not like he would ever love me back." I grumbled.

"You never know, Marissa. Look, if you must know, despite the fame, Cameron has been through a lot the past three years. I've heard a lot from Damian since they have this bromance thing going on." She rolled her eyes. "But, he has definitely been through a lot and it's best if you hear it from Cameron himself." We sat like that, neither of us speaking. I was first to break the silence.

"Linds, I don't know what to do. Can you drop me off at my place? Samuel kinda drove me here and I don't have a car. If it's alright that is." I told her softly.

"Of course. What else are friends for? Hey, how about you come over to my place Saturday evening for dinner? You know where it is, right?"

"Of course, and sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Saturday Evening

I'm now standing in front of Damian and Lindsay's house which was fairly big for just the two of them. Why do I feel so nervous? Gosh! Oh yea, because I'm going to tell Damian and Lindsay how much I love Cameron fucking Mitchell. I can do this. I walked over to their porch and then knocked on the door. I waited patiently and after a few minutes, the door opened to reveal someone I did not expect.

Cameron was standing in front of me wearing nothing but a white v-neck shirt and boxers. Even in sleep attire he looks great. They never told me that he would be here, not that I'm unhappy to see him. He looked as shock as I was. Something fishy is going on here.

"Mars, you're here?" Cameron exclaimed. Damian and Lindsay must have left out this detail. My heart soared out his nickname for me. I remember clearly when he gave me that nickname.

_Flashback_

_ We were on a break for shooting for the Vulnerability episode. I was munching on a Mars bar even though it was supposedly bad for my voice but who cares, I love my candy. Cameron suddenly sat beside me then gave me a lopsided grin._

_ "Hey Cameron." I had greeted him._

_ "Hey Mars!" he greeted me back enthusiastically._

_ "Mars?" I had questioned._

_ "Yeah, Marissa, Mar+S= Mars!" he told me in a matter-of-fact tone._

_ "I'm not a child Cameron, I get that." I deadpanned. "But seriously, Mars? I prefer Marissa better, thank you." I told him then stuck my tongue out playfully like a kid._

_ "Of course, you're definitely not a child." He replied sarcastically with a chuckle. "I think the nickname is pretty cute, and it only makes it better since you love eating Mars bars, and may I say that Twix is still better." He replied. I smiled at our banter._

_ "It is not cute, Cameron." _

_ "Yeah, it is. I think it's pretty funny."_

_ "It's not funny either. You are such a dork." I told him playfully._

_ "Oh yeah?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Let's see about that."_

_ Suddenly, Cameron was running away from me with my Mars bar! He is so getting it for stealing my candy! Nobody touches my candy, no one! _

"_GIVE ME BACK MY CANDY!"_

End of Flashback

"Cameron? Lindsay and Damian didn't tell me that you would be joining us for dinner." I told him. Okay, what the hell is happening? His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Wait, what? I'm temporarily staying with them until I settle down here." He told me then smiled his smile. "And besides, Mars, Damian and Lindsay went out tonight for dinner. They never told me that someone was coming over."

My phone suddenly vibrated. I checked it out and I had a text message from Lindsay. It read:

Hey, Marissa! Hope you like our little surprise. Love lots, Damian and Lindsay.

Those two are so in for it the next time I see them. I can't believe they planned this all along. I bit lower lip and then offered Cameron a small smile.

"Well, it looks like the two just texted and they failed to inform me of their plans tonight. I guess I'll be going. Sorry for bothering you Cameron." I told him. I was about to turn around and walk away when I felt someone grab my hand.

"Wait, why not stay? I want to catch up with you since we weren't able to talk the last time. If you're hungry, I can cook dinner for you." He offered shyly.

This is definitely a dream come true and a nightmare at the same time. Everything seems surreal. What if I suddenly blurt out all my feelings? He'd probably hate me. Oh gosh. What do I do? I just nodded. He smiled then let me in and told me to take a seat. Damian and Lindsay's house was well decorated and wonderfully constructed. Cameron turned on the television for me and then went to the kitchen. I didn't want him to do all the work so I stood up and went to him.

"Mars, don't worry, I got this. And I'll make it sure it isn't poisoned." He told me with a wink.

"You are still the dork you are. I don't want to feel useless. Besides, Cameron, the last time I made you cook, you almost burned down the place." I teased him. I was expecting him to laugh but he just offered me a small smile.

"Things have changed, you know." He stated then started cutting what needed to be cut and he told me to stay put on the stool so I just complied.

"How…. How have you been, Cameron?" I asked.

"Alright, I guess. I got my shot at my dream and I succeeded. Life's alright." Something was off. His demeanor changed and he seemed depressed. What happened to Cameron? "And you?"

"Things have been great, I guess. I just feel horrible for hurting Sam."

"You're not a horrible person, Marissa. You're a really great person."

Cameron stopped a while with what he was doing to smile at me. I smiled back and tried to hide the blush forming on my cheeks. How can he affect me like this so easily? I hope he doesn't notice how flustered I've become.

"You're too kind Cameron. You really are. I'm a bad person. I hurt Sam." I told him brokenly.

"Marissa, you would be a bad person if you accepted that proposal but knew all along that things wouldn't have worked out because you weren't ready yet. Nothing is your fault, Mars. Please don't blame yourself for anything." Cameron told me gently.

"I just feel bad. Cameron, not that I doubt your cooking skills or anything but do you think we can skip dinner and just talk?" I whispered softly.

"For all I know, I'm starting to think that you really don't think I can cook." He teased me. I giggled. "But of course, whatever makes you more comfortable."

Cameron cleaned up then he invited me to his room in this place. It was really neat. His guitar was on his bed and there a few pieces of discarded clothing on the floor but not bad. He let me sit on the bed while he sat on the floor.

"Mars, why didn't we talk again after Glee Project? I tried calling you but I figured you changed your number. I tried asking it from the others but they told me they couldn't give it away. I thought we were really good friends." Cameron said dejectedly. I never knew he would get hurt because of that.

"It's hard to explain, Cams. I just…. I don't know. I'm an idiot." I told him.

"It's fine, I guess. I just missed you so much." He told me.

"I missed you too, Cams. I missed you too." More than you would ever know.

He stood up then went to me then pulled me into a hug and just then I felt safe again. His arms were heaven to me. I never felt as safe in Sam's arms. Hugging Cameron made my heart be erratically. It made the butterflies in my stomach flutter, and they were quite a lot. All the emotions came back and I was reminded again why I love him so much. We both sighed. Cameron pulled back and I noticed that tears threatened to fall down from his eyes. I hate seeing him in pain. I hate seeing him so hurt.

"I need to tell you something, Mars." He told me. I nodded, encouraging him to carry on. "When Glee Project finished, I got tons of offers and my career was a blast. I was having the time of my life, you know? I had a great career and to top it all off, I had a great girlfriend." My heart broke once more at the girlfriend part. "Macy and I were going so well. A year later, I decided to propose. I thought we were ready and she thought so too and she said yes but she told me she wanted to wait a year more or two. I of course understood and told her I would wait as long as I needed to. The night I proposed, we both lost our…. Virginity. And all hell broke loose when we figured she was pregnant. My parents were so disappointed that we had sex before getting married. Her parents were absolutely mad. They separated us and told me that they would never let their daughter marry me." A tiny sobbed broke from his lips. I hated seeing him so hurt. All I wanted was for him to be happy. I sat beside him and hugged him. "Thanks, mars. So yeah… I didn't see Macy for some time. Then, one day, her parents went to my house and gave me a baby girl. She was our daughter. Her name's Marissa Christine Mitchell. I wondered why they took her to me then they told me the truth. Macy died during labor and she's been dead for a year and a half."

I had no idea what to say. Everything was so hard to grasp. So Cameron has a daughter? Wow. And her name's Marissa too. Everything is so overwhelming. All I could think was… WOW. Then Macy's dead. I feel so bad for Cameron. I know how much he loved Macy and thinking about the pain he went through hurt her as well. Cameron was silently crying.

"I know saying sorry won't help with anything but I'm really sorry for your loss." I whispered. "If you don't mind me asking, where is your daughter?"

"She's in Texas right not with my parents. I asked them to look after her while I search for a good place to live in. I wanted to leave Texas and besides New York is easier to be in. Although I'm based in LA, I think my manager can handle me being here." He replied.

"Can I meet her?" I asked.

"Of course. She's a really cute kid, you know. She has my hair and eyes and all but she has Macy's skin tone. I bet she'll love you." He chuckled. I smiled at him. "Marissa…" he trailed off. I faced him and was shocked when I felt his lips on mine. I was shocked at first. I immediately felt the spark though. It was like electricity surged through our connected lips. When I regained composure, I started kissing him back. This is a dream I do not want to wake up from. When breathing became an issue, we broke away from each other, both of us breathing heavily. "I-I'm sorry Mars. I don't know what came over me. It's just…." I stopped him by pecking his lips, sweetly.

"I… Cameron…." I started mumbling.

This is awkward. Way to go Marissa. He confides in you the pain he went through and you kiss him. Well, technically, he kissed me. But still. He was vulnerable and I took advantage of that. He's going to hate me now then he's never going to talk to me then I'll be miserable my whole life.

"The reason why I came back was because of you, you know? I had no idea that you really were with Sam. I thought that gossip on the news was bullshit. I… I like you a lot Marissa, more than words can express. During Pairability week, I was crushed when you didn't choose me to be your partner but I had to push those feelings away because of Mace. I really did love Mace but then you came into my life. So I tried avoiding you since then. I didn't want to hurt Macy. I thought the distance helped since I thought I forget but I was wrong. You were still there in my mind. When Sam asked to meet up, I agreed immediately. I wanted to see you. Then he proposed, I had no idea what to think but you rejected him. I just….. I like you; I really, really like you." He confessed. This dream is just becoming very, very good. I was squealing internally. Cameron was fidgeting. I realized that I had yet to speak.

"Is this a dream? I certainly do not want to wake up." I told him happily. He frowned.

"No, this isn't a dream, Marissa, I tell you I like you and this is all you have to say?" he told me frantically. "I-I wasn't e-expecting you to like me back or anything but I think I could take a get out and don't show me your face again."

"This has to be a dream. Because only in a dream will I hear you say that you like me back." I told him in a matter-of-fact tone. He frowned. He stood up then left. Just great, this dream's ending. I knew it was too good to be trued.

Suddenly, I felt cold water all over me. And I immediately cursed. I looked up to see Cameron with a plastic cup. Why the hell did he pour water on me?

"You're not dreaming, Marissa. I do like you back. I think… I've been in love with you for quite some time." He admitted. Oh my gosh, this is real! I stood up and faced him and looked at him in the eye. His eyes were beautiful. Thank you for the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses right not and I could look into his eyes easily.

"I love you too." With that I pulled him into a kiss. He immediately kissed me back. Things were starting to get more heated when he stopped.

I noticed him looking at my cheek. Oh crap. The water must have removed my powder. I'm pretty sure he can see the purple bruise on my face. His eyes narrowed when he saw the ugly bruise. I sighed.

"Where did that come from?" he asked. I didn't reply. "Did Sam do that to you?" he asked angrily. I didn't reply again. I didn't want to lie to Cameron. I saw his fist clench and unclench. "I know I'm a nerd and he's all bad ass and all, but I think I can land a punch or two on his face." Cameron threatened. I know this is supposed to be a serious moment but I can't help but burst out into laughter at his statement. He was just adorable. He shook his head at me. I smiled at him and he pulled me into a hug. "I was being serious, you know?"

"You are such a dork. But you're my dork. And we haven't been on a date yet and you've already kissed me." I teased.

"Who said I was taking you out?" he told me seriously and I bit my lower lip. I am so assuming. As they say, assuming makes an ass out of you and me. "I was kidding. I know we skipped a few steps but I really want to take this as slow as possible with you. I want to do things right. So, do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you Cameron."

"As I love you."

With him, I felt nothing could ever go wrong. He has always been the missing piece to the puzzle. He was the key to my heart. And now I'm just being cheesy. But no matter what I wouldn't trade what we have for anything in the world. Everything was perfect, just as long as I was with him. Just as long as I was in his arms.

No One's POV

Damian and Lindsay finally came home at around 1 AM. They figured by this time that Marissa and Cameron would have sorted out their problems. Lindsay had set up the plan and since Damian absolutely adored his wife, he agreed with no hesitation and besides he wanted to see Cameron happy again. He knew that the nerd was in love with Marissa. They entered their home quietly and went to Cameron's room, lightly. They didn't want to wake anyone up. They peeked through the small gap and saw that Marissa and Cameron were asleep, fully-clothed, with Cameron's arms around Marissa's waist.

The couple immediately went to their room and gave each other a high five. They were so happy to see their friends happy, and hopefully together.

"See, I told you it would work!" Lindsay told her husband.

"That was what you said when you tried to get out of trouble when Mr. Andrew got mad at you for breaking his leprechaun!" Damian told him, his Irish accent still very prominent.

"The old man didn't know what charm was! And besides it was a lawn gnome!" Lindsay countered.

Damian shook his head, a smile on his face, as he got dressed. He very much loved his wife but his wife could be crazy at times. They were young and very much in love. He loved it when his wife was planning things, not that he was going to tell her that.

"I'm just happy that they worked things out." Lindsay told Damian.

"Me too, I can't wait for Cameron to tell me the details tomorrow!" Damian exclaimed.

"I swear the two of you have this weird bromance thing." Lindsay said.

"Aw, hun, are you jealous?" Damian teased.

"Of course, not. I do not get jealous."

Damian just shrugged. His wife was now rambling about so many things at once. And he smiled at his wife, amused as ever. Things were great. He had a great life. His best friend will finally be happy with Marissa. And to top it all off, he has a wonderful girl in his arms.

A/N:

That's it! I hope you guys like it. I just wanted to try it out. Marissa/Cameron all the way baby!=)). Anyway, R&R, my friends.:). And I really hate killing Macy. I think she and Cameron look really good together as well. And she died here for the sake of the story because I totally can't see them breaking up in the future(Cameron and Macy). So yeah.:)

And btw, I have an idea for a story, I was checking out twitter when I read an interesting tweet of the wonderful Marissa von Bleicken. It read: "If Brit doesn't take Santana up on her offer, I'd totally fill in, too!" You can check her Twitter account if you don't believe me. It's dated July 18. . So I was thinking a Brittana fiction. So Brittany is with Artie right, making Santana miserable. So there's this new kid in school(Marissa) and takes an interest in Santana. The girl makes Brittany realize how much she likes Santana although she doesn't know how to label it. That's the jist of it but yeah.;). So tell me how you think and thank you for reading.

Xoxoxo

Belwight


End file.
